


"Un'altra fetta?" [1899]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Love, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Pining, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: È probabilmente la prima volta che Gellert vede Albus Dumbledore fare qualcosa con trasporto.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Husbands AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 2





	"Un'altra fetta?" [1899]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot facente parte del [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

Gellert si domanda _perché_ la signora Bagshot (proprio non ci riesce a chiamarla zia o prozia. Per lui, in fondo, è una perfetta sconosciuta) si sforzi tanto di cercare di farlo legare con il loro vicino di casa, Albus Dumbledore.

Li ha presentati quasi una settimana prima. E per un momento, quando si sono stretti la mano, Gellert ha quasi pensato che… ma, no. Deve essere stato un errore di giudizio da parte sua. Perché lui e l’Inglese non sono sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Anzi, sono agli antipodi. Non riescono proprio a _trovarsi_.

Dumbledore è intelligente, curioso, molto istruito e ha un raro talento magico. Gellert deve riconoscerglielo. Ma è così… _rigido_. Insopportabilmente perbene, sempre formale e responsabile. Distaccato, morigerato… _schizzinoso_ , perfino. Ogni volta che Gellert fa un commento un po’ sopra le righe, o tocca certi argomenti in modo troppo diretto, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi gli rivolge uno sguardo di sbieco, scuote appena la testa e tace. Un garbato, quanto evidente biasimo impresso nelle sopracciglia e nella linea lievemente compressa delle labbra.

D’altro canto, i rari tentativi di Albus di fare dell’umorismo con lui cadono tutti nel vuoto. Nell’opinione di Gellert, gli Inglesi sono un popolo di ipocriti repressi, che si trincera dietro vuote formule di cortesia, e si misura a suon di doppi sensi e provocazioni talmente oblique e contorte da rasentare la vigliaccheria. Per esempio, è convinto che la parolina che ogni tanto Albus dice tra i denti quando si trova in sua compagnia– _Stiffrump_ \- sia una sorta di insulto rivolto a _lui_. Ma come può rispondere a tono se non sa nemmeno _di preciso_ cosa significa?

Finora, il loro rapporto è oscillato tra gli _EW_ di Albus e i suoi _WAS_. E non crede proprio che migliorerà. A dispetto di tutta la buona volontà di Bathilda.

Quel giorno, la donna li ha invitati per l’ennesimo tè pomeridiano. Stavolta però, per l’occasione ha preparato loro una torta monumentale: soffice pandispagna al cioccolato, crema e pezzi di fragole all’interno, e una sontuosa cascata di morbide onde al cioccolato all’esterno. Gellert la ringrazia in tono misurato. Non è un grande amante dei dolci, ma almeno mangerà qualcosa di buono e di più vicino ai suoi gusti. I dolci inglesi – come tutta la cucina, del resto – sono _orribili_.

Appoggia la guancia alla mano, giocherella un po’ con un frammento di pandispagna, cercando di infilzarlo con la forchetta. Poi decide di lanciare un’occhiata distratta a Dumbledore. Se _devono_ fare conversazione, tanto vale che cominci subito, da qualche parte. Così almeno finiranno in fretta. E lui potrà tornare ai libri della prozia.

Al contrario di lui, il suo vicino di casa sta demolendo la sua imponente fetta di torta una vigorosa forchettata alla volta. È evidente che cerchi di mantenere un contegno, di rallentare, ma pare che non riesca a trattenersi. È _goloso_. E il suo modo di mangiare è così… È probabilmente la prima volta che Gellert lo vede fare qualcosa con gusto. Di più, _con trasporto_.

 _Allora non è morto dentro come credeva,_ pensa Gellert, quasi divertito. Provando per la prima volta un guizzo di simpatia. Lasciandosi lentamente catturare dai movimenti dell’altro ragazzo.

È quando Dumbledore spinge fuori la lingua per catturare una fragola inzuppata di crema che il suo _trasporto_ diventa qualcos’altro. E Gellert non riesce più a staccare lo sguardo. Gli occhi azzurri di Albus _brillano_. Si _riempie_ la bocca di torta, gonfiando le guance candide. Schiaccia il boccone contro il palato con la lingua. Lo manda da una parte all’altra, quasi facendolo _rotolare_ , con un movimento lento della mandibola. Chiude le palpebre, e per un brevissimo istante Gellert ha quasi l’impressione di sentire un _gemito_ trattenuto. Poi deglutisce e lecca via la densa glassa al cioccolato dalle labbra rosa, con lenti e accurati colpi di lingua. E termina dando un’entusiasta caccia alle briciole negli angoli della propria bocca. Ed è così per ogni singolo boccone, fino alla fine della fetta di torta.

Dopodiché, con movimento trattenuto – quasi _pudico_ \- appoggia la forchetta sul piatto vuoto, sceglie di ignorare il tovagliolo che così educatamente si è deposto in grembo, si preme il polpastrello del pollice sporco di cioccolato contro le labbra e lo _succhia_. È un gesto involontariamente _sensuale_. Che gronda un piacere _fisico_. Emozioni che Gellert davvero non credeva di riuscire a trovare in Albus Dumbledore. E che gli provocano un inedito, piccolo brivido alla bocca dello stomaco. Come dopo una sorsata di frizzante vino elfico.

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si stacca il pollice dalla bocca con gesto morbido, simile a un bacio, e un’espressione a metà tra il guardingo e il colpevole. Poi solleva gli occhi per incontrare i suoi.

 _Interessant_. Gellert lo fissa di sbieco, da sopra il pugno chiuso, senza battere le palpebre.

“Un’altra fetta, caro?” Domanda premurosa la signor Bagshot.

**Author's Note:**

> * _Stiffrump_ \- Slang antiquato per “tipo altezzoso e ostinato”, ma letteralmente significa “chiappe rigide”. Un po’ come dire che Gellert ha la scopa su per il sedere.
> 
> * _Was_ \- In tedesco, semplicemente "Che cosa?".
> 
> Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
